Oh No You Didn't Awards Gone Bad
by ToothyTaylor21
Summary: The "Oh No You Didn't Awards" are coming up and Chad thinks he will get more awards then the So Random crew. They may know this is true but what can they do about it? Read and Review. It is actually funny and good.
1. Any Ideas?

NOPOV

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm over here to see what the competition is for the Oh No You Didn't awards."

"Excuse me?"

"Look I wanted to see what all awards I think we can win over you all."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"We are so good."  
Sonny stormed off toward her dressing room and Chad towards his set.

When Sonny entered her dressing room Tawni was standing in front of one of the mirrors wearing a blue dress that went well with her hair. "Sonny? Do you think I look great in this?"

Sonny smiled, "Yeah you look _wonderful_." She had better things to deal with.

Sonny opened her closet and went through all her dresses hoping to find the most dazzling one. Which she did.

She pulled it out and laid it down on the back of her chair before racing to find the rest of her cast. When she passed Nico and Grady she yelled at them to follow her. When she finally found Zora she had them all sit down in the prop room. "Okay, I would like to say that we need ideas. And we need them fast." Before she could say why, Tawni walked into the room all fancied up. "I knew you were in here. I could hear Sonny's _rage_ all the way down the hall." Sonny let her jaw drop but shut it quickly.

"Alright. Chad Dylan Cooper is planning on getting more awards then us. If he wants to think that then he can."

"But it is the truth." Nico sighed.

"Okay, so if that's the truth then he will have to go up on stage several times. So… we could come up with ideas of how to embarrass him on TV. What do you think?"  
"That is brilliant!" Zora squeaked.

"I like it. He took away my title as cutest blonde heartthrob now I'll smash him for it." Tawni squealed clapping her hands together.  
"Alright so what all should we do?"


	2. So Random Gets Messy

NOPOV

So Random was just beginning to rehearse when Portylyn walked onto set. "I need to borrow Sonny." Tawni walked over, "Is there a problem?" Portylyn smiled looking irritated, "No blonde. It doesn't concern you." Sonny was hurrying over before they could do anything stupid. "Really it looks like you got a nose job that looks horrible." Tawni laughed taping Portylyn's nose.

Portylyn reached up to shield her nose, "Chad said it looks fine."

"Chad only says that so you will do what he asks you to."

"No he doesn't."

"Really? Okay he tells you not to talk without a script. To get him frozen yogurt. Run and get his dry cleaning. And that's just a few."  
"You wouldn't?"  
"I would."

"I'm not afraid of you." Portylyn laughed.

"I took Heratbreak Karate Class."

"You did? No way, I couldn't get a spot."

"I'm a black belt. Fear me." Tawni did a karate move and kicked the air next to her, which turned out to be Grady's stomach. "Oh, going down." Grady cried before falling to the floor.

"Tawni, that was a sketch." Sonny said dropping her script on her chair.

"So, I still got my black belt in it."

"I thought that was real?" Portylyn asked confused.

"Okay Portylyn what do you want?" Sonny asked walking over.

"Don't touch my hair." Tawni cried taking a step away from Portylyn.

"It's just I've never seen so many split ends."

"That's it." Tawni lunged at Portylyn, who grabbed Sonny, knocking her through the backdrop that had a window right where they went through leaving a rip.

"Now that is funny." Zora told Nico while putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.


	3. Putting the Plan Into Action

NOPOV

Sonny had her feathers stationed perfectly with a rope attached that she could pull when the time was right. She had her job completed and so had Tawni. Nico and Grady were almost done, but once they were done with theirs they were to help Zora get hers ready. Sonny walked to her dressing room to get ready for the big night. On her way she bumped into not other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey watch it."

"Don't you hey watch it me! I'm Sonny Monroe."

"And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper who can do whatever he wants."

"Not around here partner."

"You got too much into your cowboy character didn't you?"

"It was so much fun to play."

"Yeah well that's good."

"Good"

"Good"

"So are you ready for tonight? Or do you still have to get ready?"  
"Oh look at the time. I gotta run. Catch ya later."

"Fine"

Chad turned around to scream, "Fine"

"Fine"

"Look I have to go. So fine!"

Sonny stormed into her dressing room. Tawni was getting redressed after undressing so she could mess with Chad Dylan Cooper, or at least his chair. Sonny pranced over to her chair and grabbed her dress taking it into the bath room with her. She pulled the dress on over her head then finished applying her makeup.

When she finished she hurried out to run straight into Tawni. "Okay we have to go. Like now."

The two girls walked out of their dressing room and walked to the prop room to find the rest of their cast before getting in the limo.

"There you guys are. We better hurry or we are going to be late." Tawni said dragging Sonny after her.

Grady and Nico began to bounce up and down while Zora stepped up behind Tawni and Sonny so she didn't have to listen to the two guys behind her.

"It's time." Sonny smiled walking outside and to the limo.


	4. Mackenzie Falls

NOPOV

The So Random cast arrived at the show right after Mackenzie Falls. When the two shows stepped out shoving and kicking trying to be in the front occurred. Sonny saw Tawni and Portylyn start shoving each other trying to be in the front. Since Sonny was in front of both the two fighting girls she pulled Tawni up with her.

"Thanks. I couldn't take anymore of her stupidness."

"I know what you mean." Zora said taking her spot next to Sonny.

"And now we have the So Random cast." The announcer called allowing So Random to take the stage. They waved and had pictures taken but soon moved along because Mackenzie Falls was about to take their share of the paparazzi. Once inside everyone was heading to their seats, since it was almost show time. The So Random group sat behind the Mackenzie Falls ones. This way they could watch it all happen.

Sonny had the seat behind Chad. She was just waiting to see how good Tawni was when it came to unscrewing chairs. When Chad and Portylyn were about to take their seats Chad turned around and whispered, "Good luck, Chuckle City." Behind him the whole cast looked like they wanted to rip his hair out. Portylyn took her seat and right after her Chad did.

Right after Chad sat down his chair went flying backwards and his head landed on Sonny's feet.

"You know how your show is called _Mackenzie Falls_. Well we just watched Mackenzie _fall_. You know since you are Mackenzie." Tawni laughed at her own joke. Apparently she had been planning to say that all day."

Chad hurried to sit up. He had no seat now. He looked at one of his costars, "You move. I am the best actor of our generation. You need to move so I can sit down." When his costar moved Chad sat down frowning. He was not happy to be embarrassed.

The awards show began and everyone was quiet. Sure enough blondest heartthrob came up. But before they announced who won, Chad and Grady stood up saying they had to go to the bathroom. Grady turned around and winked at Sonny. On the ride over he said he would pull the rope for her so that way he could make Chad Dylan Cooper look like a chicken.


	5. Oh No You Didn't Awards Oh and Ah

NOPOV

"And blondest heartthrob goes to Chad Dylan Cooper." The announcer called Chad to the stage, and little did Chad know what was waiting for him. When he walked up on stage to accept his award he heard a fan start to turn on. Before he knew what happened he went flying off the stage and into the vat of caramel. Before anyone could do anything he was covered in caramel. He was face down in it too.

When Chad stood up he was met with chicken feathers pouring down on him. He didn't know who was responsible for this but he had a good idea. Chad didn't even bother to walk back on stage because there was no reason. He just walked back to his seat. While he was walking he heard people laughing and pointing at him.

He couldn't believe it. Everyone who was watching the Oh No You Didn't awards saw what happened to him. He was nationally embarrassed. When he sat down he turned around to glare at the So Random cast for they were in charge of his issues. Grady and Nico were back in their seats now so it was confirmed they had something to do with this.

"Now we have best comedy show goes to So Random."

When the So Random cast got on stage to accept their awards Chad Dylan Cooper stood waiting for them to walk off. He knew the cameras would follow them that far. Before Sonny could step off Chad grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Apparently they were even on the big screen because the crowd filled with oohhs and ahhs.

When he finally let her go he whispered, "That's for covering me in caramel." Once he walked away Sonny looked down at her dress to see that she now had caramel on her dress from where she had touched him.

This rivalry was never going to end.

**Is this a hit or miss??? Should I make a sequal or not? Please Review and let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
